


Accidents Happen

by lilymae92



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 03:23:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilymae92/pseuds/lilymae92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wakes up in a hospital after a severe car crash, only to find that his roommate is a bit strange, and has also been through the mill. An unlikely bond forms, forced time spent together put to good use.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Broken Bones

**Author's Note:**

> AN 1: Based off of this post: http://bowtiesarecoolsir.tumblr.com/post/55376187298/bloodprinceryen-hieroglyphical-this-makes
> 
> AN 2: Mild Sabriel references, might develop into more, might not. Depends on how the story writes itself. If there's a demand, I might push things more in that direction to include it, or might create special chapters to cover the relationship.
> 
> AN 3: Planning on keeping this a generally low 'rating' fic, but like I mentioned before, stories often write themselves, characters coming to life in ways the writer can't always expect. Things may or may not progress. 
> 
> AN 4: I have experience working in hospitals, and everything included in the story will be based around normal hospital rules and regulations. (I hate when fics have a hospital scene, and it's completely bogus rules, or doesn't make sense). Patients are usually allowed 'private time', (depending on the hospital), so hookers being sent to the hospital could actually result in someone getting laid. Just... keep that in mind.

Everything was hazy, the room dark as Dean peered open his eyes for the first time in several days. He groaned hoarsely, barely audible, at the pain that shot up and down his left side. The last thing he could remember was the flashing of bright white lights, and the sound of a horn blaring. Then, of course, the searing pain that crushed his side. He closed his eyes, finding his eyesight still a tad too fuzzy to see properly, the foggy glow to everything making him nauseous. His hearing, however, was quite clear. 

"No... Gabriel, don't. I..." A voice from the other side of the room, gruff and obviously frustrated, "Please stop sending male prostitutes to my hospital room. You know I'm not healthy enough to have sex, yet. I..." Dean's brows furrowed in confusion, honestly starting to question whether or not he was really awake as he listened to the man continue, "No... It's not that I don't like them, but... I mean, it's not exactly sanitary for them to be here, is it? In a hospital?" Now Dean forced his eyes open, squinting over to the man that was talking a few feet away, trying to figure out what the hell was going on. "Gabe... I'll be better in a few weeks... No, don't come. I can handle myself. I just need rest... No! Don't send any more!"

After a few rushed goodbyes, the man hung up, Dean left staring in slight shock. Male prostitutes? He was about to speak up, when the other caught his gaze, raising his brows, "Oh, you're up..." He would have spoke up after that, but a nurse stopped in to do her rounds, beginning to fuss over Dean and his injuries.

"Ouch! Shit... Don't touch that!" Quite a bit of cursing, and a whole lot of pain later, Dean's bandages were changed, medicine delivered, and food ordered. It wasn't until the nurse left that he was able to shift, taking in a breath as deep as he could with his rib fractures, "Who are you?" Obviously speaking to the man with the prostitute problem. 

The man smiled sheepishly, "Castiel. I... uh... was in a plane crash." He shrugged lightly, the scars on his face and arms still rather fresh. That made Dean stare. A plane crash? Of course... Of course, his hospital room mate would have gone through worse trauma than him, and still be in better shape. He narrowed his eyes, muttering, "How long have you been here?" 

"Two weeks," he said, stretching his arms above his head, carefully. Letting out a long breath, he looked back to Dean, "You've been here about a week, but..." He shrugged, "You've been out the entire time." 

Dean could feel Castiel's eyes gracing down his body, starting to feel slightly uncomfortable in the sheer gown and sheets, "I... yeah. I'm still exhausted." He looked to the ceiling, shifting as much as he could to stay off of his left side without completely facing the other man in the room. When that didn't work, he flipped onto his right side completely, closing his eyes to avoid eye contact, "Feels like I've been hit by a train." 

Cas sighed, watching the other man with a hint of pity, "Well, the force would be approximately the same..." He shrugged, trying to change subject to avoid any questions, "Your brother was here, by the way..." Looking to the generic young adult magazine that was at his bedside, pulling it to his lap and flipping through it slowly, "He's been visiting a lot. Only leaves to sleep and eat." He took in a deep breath, "He should be back soon. He was just going out for lunch."

Opening his eyes, he glared at Castiel, muttering, "Sam?" Well, that was good, in a way. Now he would be able to ask Sam about the guy he was sharing a room with, since supposedly the two had been spending so much time stuck in the same space together. He swallowed, blinking a few times, "Has he said much about what happened?"

Still flipping through the magazine, he shook his head, sighing, "Not really. Just that it was an accident. He was a little beat up, but... nothing major." He glanced over, "You got the worst, from the looks of it." He forced a sad smile, "Few broken ribs, nasty break in your leg, dislocated shoulder..." He took in another breath, "Tons of bruising. You're lucky to be alive."

How the man knew all of that was a surprise to Dean. From his experience, the doctors hardly talked about the patient's condition in front of family, let alone strangers. It just seemed a bit odd to him... He didn't say anything, though, as he heard the door open, Sam rushing in with a bag of food and a drink, "Dean!"

Groaning as he moved to lay on his back, Dean winced, looking to his younger brother, "Sammy... Hey." He forced a small smile, trying to appear alright, and watched him sit, pulling up a chair over to the right of the bed, smack dab between the two beds in the room, "How you feeling, man? The nurse just called me to tell me you were up." 

Dean shook his head, "I feel like shit..." He closed his eyes again, feeling the pain medication start to kick in, "Shit..." Sam exchanged a look with Castiel, then looked back to his brother, "You need me to get you something? The doctor says you can't have anything to eat, yet, but I could see about getting you something to drink..." Dean simply shook his head again, slower, "No... no, just..." He took in a deep breath, the pain in his side dull, but there, "These pain meds... golden." 

Sam smiled at that, letting out a soft chuckle, "Yeah... yeah, I figured you would like those. Suppose they have you on the heavy stuff." He set his food down, not wanting to eat it in front of the two men that were on strict diet plans. Instead, he stretched, leaning back in his chair, "You missed it, though." Smiling broad as he glanced to Cas, then back at his brother, trying to lighten the mood, "We've been visited by a few guys, dressed as nurses, doctors..." He chuckled again, "They come in, start stripping..." A wider grin, "One or two were escorted out. Quite a sight to see."

Smiling softly, Dean hummed, "I'm sure it was." A stripper was a stripper was a stripper. Sure, he preferred the female form, but if one was attractive enough... even he thought a few males were attractive enough for the occasion. A fair few, but enough. Sam waited to see if he was going to say anything else, but when he muttered, "Dean?" He could tell the man was already asleep, the medicine having knocked him out. 

The corners of his mouth twitched upwards, taking in a small breath as he moved to get up and pull the curtain closed around Dean's bed, block out some of the light, give him some privacy. Sam could eat in a chair beside him, maybe chat quietly with Cas. Talk about places they've been, places they would like to go... Wasn't everyday that you could meet a fellow traveler so well traveled.


	2. Tied Down

Dean woke later that night to his doctor doing his rounds, giving the full rundown of his condition, and the required time he would need to stay, "Three more weeks?" He scoffed, now able to sit up slightly with the help of pain medication and a raised bed, "I can't do three more weeks. I... Can't I rest at home?" Knowing full well that the minute he walked out of the hospital, he would be right back on the road again. Well, once his baby was repaired...

The doctor shook his head and glanced at his chart, muttering, "If you show significant improvements, maybe... but right now, there's a lot we have to treat you for... The internal bleeding you sustained, alone. That's a huge setback." He shook his head again, "I'm sorry, but that's that. On the bright side..." He gave a small smile, "Tomorrow you can start eating semi-solids. Drinking fluids." He glanced down to the bag hanging off of the side of the bed, filled a quarter of the way with urine, "When you regain a bit more strength, we'll remove the catheter, let you use a bottle." 

Narrowing his eyes at the man, he checked under the sheets, not having really noticed the catheter before, "What the hell..." He frowned, about to speak up again before the doctor cut him off, "I wouldn't try to take it out, if I were you." He rose a brow, looking up as the man continued to speak, "Has a little... bubble, I suppose you could call it. Of water. Keeps it in. You try to rip it out..." He made a pained face, "You'll be in a lot more pain then you are now." 

Castiel even winced at the thought, taking in a sharp breath as Dean groaned, "This sucks." The doctor simply nodded and turned to motion for Sam, wanting to talk to him outside of the room. Visiting hours were nearly over, and he would need to leave soon. The room grew quiet, Dean glaring at the wall across from him, up at the television that was turned off. He didn't necessarily want to watch anything, but he found it curious that the other man didn't want to.

He peered over, furrowing his brows and clearing his throat, "So... you been here for two weeks? How are you even sane?" He wasn't sure if he, himself, was going to get through the next few days... let alone the next few weeks. Castiel peered up from his book taking in a breath, "I've been reading." A small book of poetry, hardcover and bound, older than Dean, or his father, even. Dean's brows simply furrowed further, voice softer, "That's it? All you've done?"

Cas shrugged and looked back to his book, not really reading it as he spoke, "Pretty much. Don't have anything else to do." Dean watched on, amused by the man and his book, "You're serious. I mean... haven't you even... watched T.V.? Done anything?" He chuckled softly, shaking his head lightly as he settled his head back on the pillow, still smiling soft as he watched Sam come in.

"They're kicking me out now, but... uh... I'll be back in the morning. Found a motel close by." He smiled a bit, watching his older brother lay content, looking to Cas before looking back, "You gonna be alright? You can borrow my computer, if you want..." Dean knew just how big a deal that was, coming from Sam, but shook his head, "No... I'll be okay. I'll let you know tomorrow if I change my mind." 

Sam simply nodded and waved at the two, starting out, "See you later." Cas nodded, taking note of his page and waiting for Sam to leave before speaking, "I won't mind if you watch T.V.. If that's what you want." He moved to push his sheets aside, starting to get up slowly, sitting on the edge of his bed so that his blood pressure wouldn't drop too fast while standing up, "Here's the remote." He smiled as he brought it over, setting it carefully by Dean's hand. 

Dean smiled a tad and murmured, "Thanks..." Cas simply shrugged and smiled broader, starting around the man's bed, for the bathroom, "No problem." Though Dean was slightly jealous of the other's mobility, he wasn't going to fuss any more. There wasn't any point. No one really cared. He flipped on the television set, changing through a few channels until he found a decent medical drama. Nothing he was too familiar with, but it was intriguing enough that he stopped to check it out. 

The moment he started to doze, Cas came out of the bathroom, drying his hands off on his pajama pants. He gave the sleepy man a small smile, but didn't say anything, moving to his bed and trying to get comfortable again. Dean, however, sighed, voice soft, "So... what's your deal?" He looked over, raising a brow, wanting to know who this strange man beside him was. 

Castiel shrugged, taking in a slow breath as he laid back in bed, "What do you want to know?" He didn't want to give too many details, but he knew the Winchesters... well, he had heard a lot about them, at least. Dean laid back a bit, rolling onto his side slowly and carefully, "Well... where are you from? How'd the whole plane thing go down? What do you do for a living?" Plenty of questions he didn't really want to answer himself, for sake of not being sent to the psych ward. 

"I live... up north." He tried to go on without seeming too off about things, "Move around a lot, so..." He looked to the ceiling, "I don't remember much about the crash. Just that we hit turbulence or something, and it... we dropped." His words were slow, deliberate. Careful not to expose the fact that there really hadn't been a plane crash at all. No... it had been something much worse. Looking over to Dean, he searched the man's face, "And you wouldn't believe me if I told you." Maybe that would be enough for him to drop things. 

Unfortunately, it wasn't, instigating the opposite, "Yeah? You tell me what you do, honestly... and I'll tell you what I do, honestly." Dean's words were starting to slur, his eye lids drooping slightly. Cas smiled small, muttering quickly, hoping Dean was too out of it to think straight or remember later, "I'm an Angel of the Lord."

Dean simply stared, grinning in a sort of drugged stupor. He giggled lightly and tried to keep from leaning too much into the bed railing facing the other, "An angel?" Laughing lightly, looking to the man again. Maybe he was safe talking about things... if this man was as crazy as he sounded. "I'm a hunter." He couldn't stop laughing, even with the pain in his ribs and side, "I kill ghosts, and demons, and wendigos, and..." He just kept giggling, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep. 

Cas smiled, watching the man sleep for a while before turning back to his book, his mind buzzing. It was going to be an interesting few weeks...


End file.
